


The Rain Keeps Falling

by butterflyslinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer. Sunshine. A hero. And gone. And she cries the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Keeps Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Mugglenet Fanfiction in April 2012. I don't know what happened to produce this, but it was nominated for Best Poetry in the MNFF equivalent of the Pulitzer competition.

He smelled like summer. Like flowers and water and chocolate ice cream.

He felt like sunshine. Warm and soft and comforting.

He looked like a hero of old. Strong and golden and firm.

And when he was gone, the summer was over. The rain began to fall.

The rain keeps falling.

I smell like winter. Like ice and fires and hot cocoa.

I feel like moonlight. Cold and hard and frightening.

I look like a tragedy. Small and dark and tearful.

And when he was gone, the winter stayed. The icy rain covered the earth.

The rain keeps falling.

We were so different. Light and dark, warm and cold.

He chose me, though. Out of all the girls, he chose me.

He took me to the ball. He danced with me all night.

And when it was over, the sun shone through my winter.

The rain keeps falling.

I am drowning in it. In sorrow, in grief, in tears.

I need something new. Something warm, something gentle, something alive.

I want to go back. Back to the dance, back to the touch, back to the kiss.

I wish he was here. Laughing, talking smiling.

The rain keeps falling.

I smell summer. Far away, but always there.

I feel sunshine. Someone warm is close to me.

I see a hero of old. The gold and the strength is coming.

Cedric…

The rain keeps falling.


End file.
